prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Randy Rose
|death_date = |birth_place = Nashville, Tennessee, United States |death_place = |resides= |billed= |trainer= |debut=1974 |retired=1992 |}} "Ravishing" Randy Rose (born July 19, 1956 in Nashville, Tennessee) is a professional wrestler. Career Randy Rose (Born Randall Als) competed in 1981 in Alabama's Southeast Championship Wrestling and formed The Midnight Express with Dennis Condrey and Norvell Austin. They dominated the tag team scene there until Condrey signed with Mid-South Wrestling in 1984. While there, Condrey formed a tag team with Bobby Eaton under the same name, managed by Jim Cornette After spending some time in International Championship Wrestling, Rose would reunite with former partner "Loverboy" Dennis Condrey in the AWA under manager Paul E. Dangerously. Now known as "Ravishing" Randy Rose, he and Condrey called themselves "The Original Midnight Express", and claimed the right to the name, which had since been used by Condrey and Eaton and later by "Beautiful" Bobby Eaton and "Sweet" Stan Lane) in the NWA. They would defeat Jerry Lawler and Bill Dundee for the AWA World Tag Team titles on October 26, 1987, in Memphis, Tennessee. They would have a two-month title reign, losing the titles to the returning Midnight Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty) on December 27, 1987 in Las Vegas, Nevada. Condrey and Rose resurfaced in the NWA (with Dangerously) in November 1988. During the November 5 episode of World Championship Wrestling, Jim Cornette kayfabe received an anonymous phone call. The caller ridiculed Cornette over Eaton and Lane's loss of the NWA World Tag Team Championship to the Road Warriors on October 29. Cornette recognized the caller and baically asked him to come say it to his face. At that point, Dangerously and the Original Midnight Express hit the ring and proceeded to pummel Cornette and Stan Lane, who was wrestling in a singles match. By the time Bobby Eaton showed up, it was three on one. Cornette showed up the next week on TBS carrying his blood stained suit jacket and the feud was on. The teams wrestled at Starrcade '88, but nothing was solved. The Midnight's vs. Midnight's would be the hottest feud in the NWA for months, building up to a 6-man tag match involving the managers on pay-per-view in February 1989. The one who got pinned would have to leave the promotion. However, the NWA was under new ownership and in transition at the time and many wrestlers were coming and going. At the last minute, Condrey decided to leave the NWA. Jack Victory was brought in as his replacement and the match went forward, but at this point no one really cared. Rose would leave the NWA for a time and Dangerously would go on to bring in the Samoan Swat Team or SST as his new team. Rose would return to the NWA for a brief time in mid 1989. In 1990 and 1991, Rose wrestled for Georgia All-Star Wrestling and the Global Wrestling Federation. Rose was also very involved with charity work during his wrestling career and tried to use his status as a pro wrestler to raise money. Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dennis Condrey *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Bryan St. John *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Southeastern Tag Team Championship (13 times) - with Dennis Condrey (10), Ron Bass (1), Jimmy Golden (1), and Pat Rose (1) *'Windy City Wrestling' **WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dennis Condrey External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1956 births Category:1974 debuts Category:1992 retirements Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:National Wrestling League alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Southeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Windy City Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:AWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers